


Wet!

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-29
Updated: 1999-04-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:53:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully gets a surprise on return to her hotel room!!





	Wet!

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Wet! by Sharron R.

TITLE: Wet! (01/01)  
AUTHOR: Sharron R  
E-MAIL:  
RATING: NC17  
KEYWORDS: Scully/other, slash  
SUMMARY: Scully gets a surprise on return to her hotel room!!  
DISCLAIMER: Dana Scully and Fox Mulder do not belong to me they belong to Chris Carter and 1013 Productions, but Julie Taylor is mine.  
FEEDBACK: Yes please!!!  
This is a little story I wrote quite some time ago and I just found again and although its certainly not Walking The Line, Fletcher, The Road Not Taken, Genesis and any others I've forgotten which I loved (sorry), I thought it might be fun just to post it anyway. Just enjoy it for what it is - SEX!!!

* * *

Mulder and Scully had just finished another case and were heading back to DC the following morning. They finished writing up their reports at the local police department. The Police Officer in charge was a Julie Taylor, a very forthright women, about 35 years old, 5'6 tall, slim build, dark brown eyes and long curly hair which she wore in a loose ponytail. She was also extremely attractive, well Dana Scully thought so anyway.

The case had gone well and the two women had hit it off from the beginning. Mulder had noticed his partner's enthusiasm for the case and her interest in Julie, but had kept this to himself.

Mulder and Scully left the police department at around 9pm. Julie had already left and they had said goodbye and thanked her for her help. Scully had added that they hoped they would see her again sometime.

They grabbed a bite to eat at the local diner near their motel and then headed off to their own rooms, as usual next to each other with an adjoining door.

Scully entered her room and locked the door behind her. She suddenly heard a noise, it was coming from the bathroom and the shower was running. She drew her gun. Slowly, she pushed the door open, the shower curtain was across.

"Come out of there with your hands up." She called

The voice from behind the curtain replied.

"OK, ok, don't shoot."

Scully recognised the voice, but couldn't quite place it.

"I'm going to pull the curtain back."

"Slowly." Scully added.

The shower curtain drew back and standing there, naked as the day she was born, stood Julie. Scully could hardly believe her eyes.

"Hi." Julie said.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

"I would have thought that was pretty obvious Agent Scully."

"I think you'd better put something on. I'll wait for you in the bedroom."

Dana walked out and sat on the bed, still not believing what she had just seen. Julie soon followed her wearing a towel around her body and one on her head. She sat down next to Scully.

"I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

Julie looked Dana straight in the eyes.

"You're going back tomorrow and I had to see you again Dana and I didn't show up here by mistake, you invited me."

"What do you mean I invited you, I never said anything."

"No, you didn't actually say anything, but I saw it right there in your eyes. I was sure you wouldn't mind."

"I would have preferred it if you had asked. You kind of gave me shock there." Dana replied.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't help myself, I.."

"You, what?"

"Dana, from the moment I first saw you, I've been attracted to you, you must have sensed it."

Julie took hold of Scully's arm and brought it to her mouth, placing a kiss on the inside of her wrist. She then took the towel off her head and let her hair fall down over her shoulders. Dana thought she had never seen a more beautiful sight. Julie took hold of Dana's jacket and slid it off her and began to undo the buttons of her blouse. Dana didn't stop her, in fact she helped by removing it herself.

Julie moved close and place a kiss on Dana's neck, touching her upper arms.

"You have beautiful skin, it's so soft and you smell so good."

Dana's head fell back as Julie continued kissing her, her hands now caressing her breasts through her bra.

"I was going to come and just talk, maybe a have a drink, but you excite me so much, I can't keep my hands off you."

"Then don't."

Julie suddenly rose to her feet. Would you mind if I used something to remember you by Dana?"

"Like what?"

"Like this."

Julie pulled a video camera out of her bag and placed it on the table across from the bed. Dana didn't know what to say, but she didn't object, in fact it excited her and she could feel the moistness between her thighs.

"How about a smile for the camera."

Julie walked over to Dana and sat next to her again.

"I want you Dana."

The two women kissed, lust building, their tongues entwined. Julie reached behind Dana to undo her bra, she couldn't resist the breasts before her and took one into her mouth.

"Oh yes." Dana responded.

Julie lay Dana on the bed, still sucking on her breast.

"This is no good Dana."

"What's wrong?"

"You're still half dressed."

Julie moved her hands to Dana's trousers, teasing her at first by placing her hand slightly inside the waistband then undoing them and pulling them off the beautiful redhead, at the same time removing her underwear.

Julie then took off the towel she was still wearing. Dana could hardly control herself as the police officer revealed herself to her. Not only was she the most attractive woman Dana had ever seen, she also had the most fantastic body.

"Oh God, you're so beautiful and you're body is amazing."

"I'm glad you like, I try to keep in shape."

Both women were now hungry for one another. Julie gently lowered herself onto Dana, feeling her body, the softness of her skin, trailing her fingers over her thighs, her stomach, her breasts and up until she reached her lips. Dana took one of Julie's fingers into her mouth and began to suck, moving her tongue around the tip. The sensation sent sparks through Julie's body.

Julie left her finger in Dana's mouth and began to suck her breasts again. Dana's hand went to touch herself and that turned Julie on even more. She wanted the FBI Agent so much and had to taste her. Dana continued to rub her own clit and found that she was very wet indeed.

"Hey, that's my job, please let me." Julie said.

Julie brought Dana's hand up to her mouth and sucked off the juices she found there. She then bent down to kiss Dana on her mouth, at the same time finding her hot, wet centre and sliding two fingers deep into her.

"Ooohh God, yes."

"You feel so good Dana, you're so wet."

Dana lay there in anticipation, knowing that Julie would soon find her way down between her thighs and taste her. It was what she wanted and she was almost certain it was what Julie wanted too.

Then Julie stopped and withdrew her fingers. She brought them up to Dana's mouth and made her taste herself.

"I want you to know what I'll be tasting soon, but I think a little direction for the camera is called for first. Dana turn over."

Dana turned onto her front and Julie lay on her side next to her. Julie plunged the same two fingers back into Dana and made the redhead call out with pleasure.

"Oooh shit, ohh God yes."

The feeling was so much more intense. Dana couldn't help but raise her ass in the air, giving Julie easier access.

"Oooh Juuullie, fuck me, please."

This time Mulder was certain what he had heard, his partner was getting laid. He had been listening at the door for the last few minutes, getting very turned on. He was desperate to open the adjoining door to their rooms, but he couldn't, could he?

Mulder tried the handle and he opened it very slightly, just enough to poke his head through to look. At the sight before him, Mulder felt himself go even harder. He continued to watch.

"Please, Julie, oohhh God."

"Dana, I've got to taste you now."

Dana raised up onto her forearms and Julie lowered her mouth onto her wet hole. She turned to look for Julie, but as she did she spotted Mulder watching at the door. At first she was a little shocked, but then realised that it excited her. Mulder saw her looking at him and was ready to duck behind the door, but he saw Scully smile and he knew he had permission to stay.

"Ooooh God yes."

Julie slid her tongue in and out of Dana, pushing it as deep as she could, tasting the sweetness that came from her lover, at the same time rubbing herself. She removed her tongue and slid her fingers back inside. Dana's body tensed and she grasped the sheet beneath her. It didn't take much more from Julie to make her cum with a force that shook her whole body.

"Ooohh Juuullliieee, ohGodohGodohGod.

Julie could hardly keep her still enough to taste the sweet juices pouring from Dana.

Mulder decided that now would be a good time to go as he was about to need a new pair of boxers.

Dana collapsed on the bed, but Julie continued to rub herself as she was almost ready to cum too, Dana saw her and giving herself a moment to recover, pushed Julie onto her onto her back and plunged two fingers deep inside, rubbing her clitoris with her thumb. It took only a few seconds before she came over Dana's hand, the redhead taking it to her mouth to lick off the juices.

Both women, now exhausted, soon fell asleep in each other's arms and before they knew it, morning had arrived and it was business as usual.

The End.


End file.
